Ola de calor en Hogwarts
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una terrible ola de calor, azota a Hogwarts y algunos profesores lo resuelven de la mejor forma que pueden. Especialmente Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape.


Regalito para Fleur, una amiga. Espero que les guste y les dejo mis eternos cariños.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Personajes, locaciones y otros detalles, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fan fic que no espera obtener retribución alguna, más que el feedback de quienes lo leen. Sólo por diversión, sin fin de lucro alguno.

No pregunten xD

* * *

La terrible ola de calor sobre Hogwarts, parecía una cosa de muggles.

Desde la contaminación y el daño ambiental, parecía que el único enemigo no era Lord Voldemort. La basura, los ríos contaminados y los glaciales a punto de extinguirse, también hacían estragos en la tranquila escuela de magia y hechicería.

Normalmente tranquila, la verdad. Más que el mundo muggle y sus civilizaciones caóticas. O eso pensaba Snape, echándose aire con un par de pergaminos y en la sala de profesores. Los elfos jamás habían trabajado tanto, yendo de aquí para allá y cargando bebidas con mucho hielo. Sudaban hasta las medias y en aquel preciso momento, Snape maldecía el llevar todas las cortinas del castillo, puestas sobre su sudorosa persona.

— Moriremos de no hacer algo ya, pronto… — se quejó Pomona Sprout, echándose aire con sus manos, al rostro, sonrojado y que le daba la apariencia de ser una gorda manzana, caída de un feo árbol. O eso pensaba Snape, dirigiendo su cansada atención a la discusión a pocos metros.

— ¿Y tú qué sugieres? — preguntó Poppy con curiosidad. — ¿hechizos de congelación?

— No no, no vamos a estar todo el día con nuestras varitas en mano. Además que eso cansa mucho. ¡Necesitamos una solución mucho más permanente! — dijo Flitwick, meditando las opciones con detenimiento.

Pero de todos lo que tenían que pasarla mal con semejante calor, tenían que ser Albus y Hagrid. Esas enormes y pesadas barbas. Agradecía no tener bello extra y… ¡pero si Minerva ni se inmutaba al respecto! De hecho parecía tener una expresión de calma y casi diversión. ¿Por qué?

— Pues yo tengo una muy buena idea. — dijo Albus, contento. El profesorado entero dirigió su atención al director. Incluso los cansados elfos y demás criaturas a su servicio. — Un buen baño en el lago, con el calamar gigante.

Al principio pensaron que Albus tenía una severa fiebre, debido al calor en el ambiente. ¿Calamar gigante y lago? Ni locos.

¿O sí?

Y mientras pensaban sus opciones, Severus Snape se dio cuenta de que Minerva negaba con la cabeza y se ponía en pie de su asiento. Había algo extraño en todo el asunto y de cómo sus ropas se movían diferente de los demás. Bueno, seguían adheridas a su cuerpo por el calor, pero había algo muy "distinto", que cuando Sybill se puso en pie y se retiró a su despacho.

Aparte de que Sybill era fea como el demonio, había algo más. Y la respuesta parecía escaparse de sus ojos, hasta que la mujer se movió un poco más cerca de su persona, puesto que su sombrero se había resbalado y rodado hasta casi sus pies.

Se inclinó para tomarlo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de por qué se veía diferente. No lo pudo evitar, pero su ceja no fue la única que se alzó al verlo. Y la mujer al alzar la cabeza, con sombrero en mano, se dio cuenta de que el hombre le sonreía, como si le hubiese descubierto cometiendo el máximo de los delitos posibles. Se sonrojó de inmediato y sin decir nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala.

¿Por qué no la seguía? Solo un momento, no se iba a molestar y tampoco quería quedarse para oír los tontos planes de Albus Dumbledore. Se puso en pie y antes de que alguien pudiera notar su presencia, comenzó su recorrido detrás de ella. Caminar con aquel calor, era bastante incómodo y estaba seguro de que iba a terminar con irritaciones en la piel, por la fricción de ella contra su ropa. Qué incomodo y húmedo.

Pero seguro que Minerva sabía mejor de qué estaba hablando y al poco tiempo, la alcanzó en el vestíbulo.

— Menos mal que decidiste irte. - fue lo que dijo, tras ella, sobresaltándola de inmediato. La mujer dio un brinco del susto y Snape sonrió más y más. ¡Gloriosa vista! — Albus ya delira y me temo que no quiero formar parte del asunto.

— Supongo que sí. Buenas tardes, Severus.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Y yo que pensaba invitarte a jugar ajedrez en mi despacho. Si bien es cierto que estoy en el candelero, por decirlo de forma elocuente, por el "calor en mi despacho". — al decir aquello, una mirada cómplice se cruzó entre sus facciones pero Minerva trató de ignorarlo. — creo que podríamos tomar el té y pasar el calor, jugando un poco.

Con solo rechazar la invitación, era suficiente. Pero Snape insistía y comenzaba a ponerle nerviosa. Como si fuera a soltar algo, alguna "verdad" a los demás, si se rechazaba. Asintió, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota y dejando que el hombre la guiara, escaleras abajo.

Al entrar en su despacho, tuvo la inquietante sensación de que se estaba encerrando y de que jamás podría escapar. El profesor de pociones sacó su varita de entre los bolsillos de su túnica y con otra sonrisa, apuntó la mesa de su despacho, haciendo aparecer una bandeja con dos tazas de té helado y un par de copos de azúcar.

— Puedes sentarte donde quieras. — declaró el hombre, tomando una de las tazas y dando un pequeño sorbo. — Yo no muerdo, como para que tengas esa expresión. Solo es una amable invitación a un partido de ajedrez mágico.

— Quizá no tendría ésta desagradable expresión en mi rostro, si tú dejaras de jugar tanto con mi psique y me dijeras de una buena vez, qué es lo que quieres. — dijo la mujer, por un momento incapaz de acercarse al té. Como si estuviera envenenado o algo parecido.

— Yo no quiero nada, no realmente. Bueno, no mucho. — dijo, colocando la taza de vuelta a la mesa y sentándose en el sofá de su despacho. Acarició la tela verde limo y alzó la mirada, luego, para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, de la jefa de Gryffindor. — solo quiero saciar mi curiosidad. Te veías muy feliz durante la reunión en la sala de profesores y casi despreocupada por el calor.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior con fiereza y Snape se percató de que ya sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

— Bueno, sí, qué hago con desesperarme. Solamente espero que pase y ya.

— No mientas, Minerva, porque no te queda bien. Ese es el trabajo de Slytherin, no el de Gryffindor. ¡Si la verdad salta por todos los poros de tu piel! — declaró, palmeando el sofá, como un gesto que bien decía: _Ven, siéntate a mi lado por un momento. Vamos a charlar un poco_. Invitación que ella siquiera tomó en cuenta.

— Además, qué te importa. — dijo la mujer, mirando en dirección a la puerta del despacho. — y si ya terminaste de fastidiarme, quisiera volver a mi despacho.

— No, pero si no he terminado. Al principio me pareció curioso, ya sabes… a tu edad. — la mujer arqueó una ceja. — no digo que estés vieja pero…

— No estoy menopáusica, gracias. Soporto muy bien el calor.

— Entonces, cuando recogías tu sombrero del suelo… me di cuenta de algo. — continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado. — ¿Sabes de qué?

Negó con la cabeza, pero sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— No traes nada puesto, debajo de la túnica y es por eso que estás relativamente más fresca que el resto de nosotros. ¡Quién lo diría! Y caminando por los pasillos, casi desnuda, sin temor a que alguien… — dijo, poniéndose en pie y acercándose gradualmente, mientras la mujer retrocedía. — pueda darse cuenta.

Minerva pensaba responder, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar. El profesor de pociones la sostenía con sus manos sobre ambos brazos y sus labios se encontraban aprisionados con los de él, en un beso apasionado que apenas le dio tiempo, simplemente, de soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

Lo cual pareció ser de su entera aprobación, puesto que sus manos comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones sobre su cuerpo. Y muy pronto encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

—No tienes ropa interior… — dijo Severus con una sonrisa amplia, al tocar uno de sus senos. Suavemente. Podía sentir el suave peso de este, sobre su palma y su erecto pezón, atento ante sus caricias. — quién podría decirlo, Minerva.

— Severus… no creo que… — alcanzó a murmurar entre sus labios, pero el hombre no se detuvo. Más bien, sus caricias se intensificaron. Se apartó de sus labios, para comenzar un recorrido de besos por todo su cuello. - no creo que sea buena idea…

— ¿Quieres que me detenga ahora? Seguramente no tienes nada mejor que hacer y tampoco, mucho que perder. ¿Por qué simplemente no jugamos un rato, como te dije?

Siquiera pudo responder, mientras las manos de Snape se entretenían con los botones de su túnica y una vez abiertos, el material simplemente se deslizó hasta caer al suelo y revelar a la mujer frente a sus ojos. Pálida pero con un lindo tono casi rosa en la piel, además de un atractivo y oscuro vello entre las piernas. Pues sí, se conservaba muy bien pese a la edad y… ¡ni hablar de sus gloriosos senos y delicada cintura!

Toda ella le parecía de lo más atractiva y se preguntó de pronto, por qué no se había dado cuenta antes. ¡Bendita ola de calor!

— Eres preciosa, Minerva. — guardó silencio y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de pronto. — excepto…

Se acercó una vez más a ella y la mujer tembló ante la expectación. Sin embargo, el profesor de pociones simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos, de manera que sus manos y su rostro pudieran alcanzar a tocar y ver su parte posterior. Tomó los alfileres que restringían su cabello y al soltarlo y verlo caer, comenzó a asentir con una sonrisa y en señal de aprobación.

— Mucho mejor. - declaró al ver las largas hebras de cabello negro y brillante, caer como cascadas, sobre la mujer. — muchísimo mejor.

Se sonrojó ante la mirada llena de placer, que Snape tenía entre ceja y ceja, y muy pronto una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza, guardó silencio. La voz de su consciencia, dejó de escucharse y tuvo que admitir que sin ruido de fondo, podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Especialmente del deseo que comenzaba a bullir en su interior y lubricaba su entrepierna, a la espera de lo que suponía, inevitablemente pasaría.

— ¿No te sientes mucho mejor así? Y creo que te sentirás mucho mejor después. — confesó con mucha seguridad y la mujer arqueó una ceja, mientras el hombre comenzaba a deshacer sus propios botones en su túnica. Típico exceso de confianza. Aunque tenía curiosidad de ver qué había debajo de toda esa tela.

En cuanto la larga túnica negra, estuvo fuera de sus hombros y su cuerpo, Minerva se dio cuenta de que Snape era mucho más delgado de lo que podía ver normalmente. Mientras el hombre se inclinaba para tender la túnica en el suelo, como un mantel para picnic, se percató de sus angulares brazos y bien formados. Supuso que de tanto exprimir y machacar ingredientes, pues sus manos tenían que estar maltratadas y con bastante músculo.

Exprimir no era la palabra correcta y le recordó a referencias sexuales, que trató de alejar de su mente. El profesor de pociones se reincorporó y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su saco negro y se quitó los zapatos de un tirón, lanzándolos a un lado de la habitación, sin preocuparse por el desorden.

Una vez que su saco y su camisa siguieron al resto de la ropa de la mujer y sus zapatos, Minerva se dio un tiempo para apreciar las cosas. Su pecho estaba realmente marcado con un par de cicatrices, pero no había nada que lamentar. Mucho más pálido que ella y con la única nota de color que eran sus pezones, y un par de cicatrices que seguro estaban ligeramente frescas. Buena musculatura, muy bien.

— Espero que la vista no sea tan mala. — dijo el hombre, dando saltos para deshacerse de los calcetines y tratando de mantener el equilibrio. - lamento no tener un cuerpo tan prístino como el tuyo.

— Para nada. — alcanzó a decir, mientras el hombre se quitaba la correa y bajaba el cierre del pantalón. — podrías estar peor.

Sonrió con ello y movió un poco las caderas, para que los pantalones se deslizaran y cayeran por acto de gravedad. Admiró sus musculosas piernas y se dijo que era el resultado del incansable caminar a través de todo el castillo y las constantes misiones que tenía que cumplir. Pálidas y casi resplandecientes. Necesitaba tomar años de sol, para componer ese tono de piel.

Además de su… notable interés por ella, que se alzaba entre sus piernas, bajo la ropa interior. Negra, claro.

—Ven conmigo. —dijo, ofreciéndole su mano que ella dudo en tomar. Luego de unos minutos, temblorosa, eso hizo y el hombre le ayudó a sentarse sobre su túnica negra, para unírsele en pocos segundos, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para recostarla en el suelo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción muy evidente, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo muy contentas.

Y durante ese tiempo, solo fue interrumpido una sola vez, para su desgracia. Dumbledore estaba en su puerta y apenas había conseguido cubrirse con la pulcra y blanca camisa de diario, para darse cuenta de que el anciano director estaba prácticamente desnudo, en speedos de color rojo pasión, ofreciéndole uno para ir a nadar al lago. Con bloqueador en todo el rostro y un par de lentes de sol.

Casi mató su deseo con la imagen y peor cuando se negó y lo vio marcharse. Con decir que sus nalgas no eran tan pálidas como las del director, ni que tampoco caían de la misma forma, con piel escamándose y llena de manchas de edad.

— ¿Quién era? — jadeó Minerva en el suelo, recuperándose de un orgasmo. Snape negó con la cabeza, frotándose una y otra vez, el rostro con incredulidad. Merlín lo salvara de la vista que acababa de presenciar. Volvió a inclinarse sobre la mujer y acariciando su rostro con inusitada ternura, sonrió sarcásticamente.

— Albus, semi desnudo y en speedos, invitándome a llevar uno puesto e ir a nadar al lago. Preguntó si te había visto y que te guardaba un traje de baño para la ocasión.

— En éste momento agradezco estar aquí y no con ellos ahora.

— Y yo agradezco que al menos me diera tiempo de medio vestirme para recibirlo. Otras veces, simplemente entra como Pedro por su casa.

— No quiero saber en qué cosas te habrá atrapado.

El hombre sonrió como nunca y retomó su trabajo, mientras la mujer simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.

Y al final, cuando ambos jadeaban y trataban de encontrarse en el tiempo y el espacio, Minerva se movía con incomodidad.

— ¿Podrías quitarte, Severus…? Hace mucho calor y me estás sofocando. - dijo, al hombre que había colapsado sobre ella.

— Pues eso se puede arreglar. — le contestó, acomodándose para encararla, apoyándose en sus codos. — podríamos tomar un buen baño.

— Pues levántate para que pueda vestirme y…

— No, juntos. Apuesto a que lo disfrutarás más que estando en el lago, con todos esos cuerpos posando groseramente.

Y sí, seguramente iba a estar mejor en cualquier parte que usando un horrendo traje de baño y mirando a Albus, en speedos, chapoteando en el agua.

Severus prácticamente le había salvado la vida, con terribles consecuencias para ella. O no, no tanto. Además, era su culpa por creer que nadie notaría que andaba desnuda por el castillo. O casi desnuda.


End file.
